wilde_westfandomcom-20200215-history
Western 13
6:14:38 PM Ash: There was some discussion of bandit nicknames! 6:16:45 PM *** Jo grows some cute little horns and a tail by way of matching the name. The horns are very unlike the real ones Jo(e) grew when they were in the cave fighting the teleported demon. *** 6:17:19 PM Ash: Sofia gasps! Then closes her eyes. 6:19:02 PM Jo: I shall forgo the wings for now. 6:20:25 PM Ash: Sofia makesa cute little grunt of effort -- you suspect she's trying to grow her own. 6:24:45 PM Jo: I think we shall have to stick with fangs for you, darling. 6:26:58 PM Ash: Sofia grows horns. 6:28:35 PM Jo: Or not! That's rather impressive, I didn't know vampires could do that. 6:28:57 PM Ash: She reaches up and feels them. "Me neither." 6:31:54 PM *** Jo looks at Theo and then Francisco. *** 6:33:21 PM Ash: Theo shrugs! "Huh. Can you change your shape, Sofia?" 6:33:30 PM Ash: Sofia: I've never been able to before. 6:49:56 PM Ash: Sofia feels the horns. "How do I make them go away?" 6:51:18 PM Jo: I don't know, I just thought about it the last time. 7:06:04 PM Ash: She thinks about it. The horns grow bigger, and start curling like ram horns. 7:07:55 PM Jo: That's more like the ones I had before. 7:14:24 PM Jo: I don't think they suit you, really. 7:15:52 PM Ash: She thinks more! He lower lip starts quibbling. 7:17:02 PM Jo: Here, let me try it. 7:17:12 PM *** Jo vanishes her own horns and tail. *** 7:17:21 PM Jo: There. Give it another try, dear. 7:20:27 PM Ash: ((Gime a roll!)) 7:23:44 PM Jo: ((5!)) 7:27:09 PM Ash: Her horns start becoming antlers! 7:28:04 PM Jo: Now that I rather like on you. 7:31:38 PM Jo: Though it may not be what you intended. 7:31:51 PM Ash: She feels them. 7:31:56 PM Ash: Theo: Very fae. 7:32:47 PM Jo: Indeed! 7:37:52 PM Jo: I believe female reindeer have antlers. 7:45:53 PM Ash: Gimme another roll! 7:46:47 PM Jo: ((5 again!)) 7:47:59 PM Ash: She shrinks the back down to tiny horns again. 7:49:34 PM Jo: Perhaps you ought to be the Devil's Daughter, then! 7:49:36 PM *** Jo smiles at her. *** 8:02:44 PM Ash: Sofia: They'll never suspect it! 8:10:18 PM Jo: Though that is rather hard on Bruxo. He hardly seemed devilish. 8:10:37 PM Ash: Sofia shrugs. "IT was very complicated with him." 8:10:51 PM Jo: Why, do you think? 8:13:09 PM Ash: Sofia: …. he wasn' tlike my father at all. 8:13:53 PM Ash: Sofia: But he kind of was. 8:15:35 PM Jo: … what was your father like? 8:34:04 PM Ash: Sofia: he was very kind. 8:35:43 PM Ash: Sofia: I was a princess. Not really, but he never let me feel poor. 8:36:50 PM Jo: Did he ever... hurt you? 8:38:37 PM Ash: Sofia shakes her head, vigorously. “Never ever ever.” 8:41:49 PM Jo: Oh! Oh good. 8:42:01 PM Jo: Some people, when they drink too much, get a bit... well, violent. 8:42:34 PM Ash: Sofia: Papa never drank. He tended bar. 8:44:08 PM Jo: Oh! That does explain the bottles, then. 8:45:21 PM Ash: Sofia: yes, he cleaned them out and brought them home for me. I liked the pretty glass. 8:46:05 PM Jo: Liquor bottles can be very fancy. 8:46:09 PM Ash: She looks at you. “How did you know?” 8:48:51 PM Jo: I saw it in your head when I had to go in to rescue you. 8:58:14 PM Ash: Sofia: Ohhhhhh. What else did you see? 8:59:03 PM *** Jo tells her about the doll and then also about the bit where she was covered with blood later and Bruxo agreed to turn her into a vampire. *** 8:59:13 PM Ash: Sofia: because I have a lot of questions I’m afraid to ask some times. 9:06:00 PM Ash: Sofia: where did the blood come from? 9:06:57 PM Jo: I don't know. I did try to stay and find out. 9:08:35 PM Ash: She looks at the floor. The horns shrink away. “I hope I didn’t kill papa.” 9:09:26 PM Jo: It's possible. It's also possible it was an accident, or that someone else did, or that you simply butchered a pig that day. 9:16:14 PM Ash: Sofia: orrrrr, I killed my papa. 9:17:17 PM Jo: We can probably find out, you know. 9:21:20 PM Ash: Sofia: I’m scared to. 9:21:52 PM Ash: Sofia plays with a lock of black hair. 9:22:58 PM Jo: Well, whatever it was, it is very far in the past. 9:23:06 PM Jo: So you're not really the same person as you were then. You've grown since. 9:24:11 PM Ash: Sofia: How do you know? 9:25:51 PM Jo: Because it's been years. 9:33:15 PM Ash: Sofia: But I've been a vampire. We don't change. 9:33:38 PM Jo: Everybody changes. I think even Bruxo did. 9:34:22 PM Ash: Sofia: Cause we made him. 9:34:53 PM Jo: He'd changed before that too, or he wouldn't've lived so long. 9:36:43 PM Ash: Sofia: … maybe. 9:36:57 PM Ash: Sofia: … let me think about it, okay? 9:37:06 PM Ash: She reaches out and hugs you. 9:38:04 PM *** Jo hugs her back, pat pat! *** 9:53:28 PM Ash: She sniffles. "So! Are we to be criminals?" 9:53:54 PM Jo: Oh yes, certainly. Provided our fearless criminal leader agrees. 9:53:59 PM *** Jo smiles winningly at Theo. *** 9:56:10 PM Jo: My sword is quite at your disposal. 9:56:24 PM *** Jo thinks at him: And so are my more interesting bits. *** 10:04:57 PM *** Ash thinks back: I like your tail. *** 10:06:22 PM *** Jo reddens a little bit and returns: I had not realized how useful they were for balancing. *** 10:07:27 PM Ash: Theo: Very useful. Also as a natural weapon. 10:08:41 PM Jo: I suppose it is rather whippy. 10:15:02 PM Jo: I must learn to fight with it. Perhaps you and Anya could teach me. 10:20:04 PM Ash: Theo: Oh, definitely. 10:20:15 PM Ash: Theo: I should also teach you to use a whip, too. 10:21:00 PM Jo: Ooh, what do you have in mind? 10:21:42 PM Ash: Theo: It's unwieldy sometimes, but it can be useful to learn how to use. 10:22:36 PM Jo: "Useful"? 10:23:10 PM Ash: Theo: You never know. 10:26:40 PM Jo: I was expecting something more along the lines of "fun." 10:27:20 PM Ash: Theo: That's what it's useful for. It can tie, and bind, and also... you know. Be a gentle learning aid. 10:28:09 PM Jo: I think you had better teach me that one personally. 10:29:38 PM Ash: Theo: I can handle that, I think. 10:31:38 PM Jo: Your people won't object to us, will they? Or... me? 10:32:20 PM Ash: Theo: No. And if they do, I"m a dragon. 10:33:06 PM Ash: Theo: New blood is rarely frowned upon, at any rate. 10:33:13 PM Ash: Theo: Meansless work all around. 10:34:00 PM *** Jo says aloud, "How many of you are there? Is it tents, cabins, caves?" *** 10:34:25 PM Ash: Anya: There are only 8 of us, counting me and Prometheus. 10:37:23 PM Jo: Then we three do represent a sizeable increase in forces. 10:37:55 PM *** Jo thinks at Theo: Would it be all right if I stayed with you? Or should we try to stay discreet? I am not terribly discreet. *** 10:37:55 PM Ash: Anya: Aye. We have some nice caves we've made quite cozy. 10:39:04 PM Ash: Theo: It'll be fine. No need to be discreet. 10:41:02 PM *** Jo thinks at him: Pardon, I should not have made the assumption. Do you want me to stay with you? *** 10:41:34 PM Ash: Theo: ...yes? Was that not clear? I don't know how comfy you'll find my cave, but I can make some allowances for it. 10:47:49 PM *** Jo thinks: You were rather more enthusiastic the last time, but that doesn't necessarily mean anything about next time. And of course you will have to put up with my company rather more now. *** 10:48:28 PM Ash: Theo: Do you want me to chain you in my cave with the rest of my hoard? I can do that, too. 10:53:34 PM Jo: Promise? 10:55:37 PM Ash: Theo: If that's what it takes to convince you! 10:58:07 PM Jo: It is full of gadgets isn't it? Your hoard? May I see it? 10:58:36 PM Ash: Theo: Of course. That's where I sleep. 11:02:40 PM Jo: Is it on the treasure? 11:08:18 PM Ash: Theo: That gets a bit uncomfortable. 11:08:55 PM Jo: That isn't a no. Will I have to sleep on top of you? 11:11:44 PM Ash: Theo: No, I have a bed. 11:11:51 PM Ash: Theo: So, maybe. 11:12:43 PM Jo: It's probably a very cold cave. We may have to huddle together for warmth. 11:19:18 PM Ash: Theo: It does get very cold at night. 11:24:21 PM Jo: How dreadful, being held captive by a dragon. 11:25:52 PM | Edited 11:25:56 PM Ash: Theo: They write stories about it. 11:27:19 PM Jo: Not with nearly enough detail, unfortunately. 11:32:52 PM Ash: Theo: And they don't end so great for the dragon. 11:33:44 PM Jo: Oh, some of them do, they really do. 11:37:53 PM Jo: … what about the days when I am a man? 11:38:13 PM Ash: Theo: What about them? 11:39:06 PM Jo: What should I do? 11:45:01 PM Ash: Theo: Do you think we should change it up? Does it bother you? 11:45:17 PM Jo: … does what bother me? 11:48:22 PM Ash: Theo: That you're a man sometimes and I don't have a female seeming. 11:49:28 PM Jo: Why would that bother me? I like both. I'd sleep with you as a dragon if we can figure out how to do it without me getting squashed. 11:50:24 PM Ash: Theo: Then we don't have a problem. 11:52:05 PM Jo: I thought you preferred women. 11:53:12 PM Ash: Theo: I never tried anything else. 11:53:34 PM Ash: Theo: But it's you I like, not whatever shape you're wearing. 11:55:09 PM Jo: Are you trying to seduce me? If so it's working. Really though, that is a very romantic thing to say. 11:55:41 PM Ash: Theo: Ithought I had seduced you. I didn't know it wore off. 11:56:59 PM Jo: I really do not think it did. 12:00:59 AM Ash: Theo: Good. 12:02:13 AM *** Jo stops momentarily and snogs Theo. *** 12:03:40 AM Ash: Sofia blinks! "Oh, are we doing this?" 12:03:48 AM Ash: Sofia: Do we all get a turn? 12:04:03 AM Ash: She does a little twirl and picks up Francisco and puts a kiss on his skull-grin. 12:04:13 AM Ash: Francisco: Whillickers! 12:04:29 AM *** Jo beams. *** 12:04:46 AM Jo: Why not. Francisco is the handsomest skull I know, by far. 12:04:55 AM Ash: Anya and Cas look at each other. "Pass," they both say, almost at once. 12:07:50 AM Jo: I don't think it is compulsory. 12:14:03 AM Ash: Sofia holds Francisco under her bust with a smile. "Let's go be crooks!" 12:14:08 AM Jo: Yes!